Everythings Going Wrong
by FluffyLover078
Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome he loves her, Hojo comes along, what? Sesshoumaru and Kikyo...WAIT KIKYO PUT THAT DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOME....To late, Read enjoy, LEMON later on.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
  
Disclamer~ I don't and never have owned Inuyasha I can wish tho.   
  
~This is my second fic but For all of you who reveiw I am trying to figure out how to responed to you're reveiws and I will be adding more chapters to my other fic. The only reson I haven't been is because of the evil thing called SCHOOL (witch I hate) and now that spring brake is coming up and I can't do any sports (I broke my ankle, witch some of you will like because I'll have more time to write) so lets begein.~  
  
Kagome sat in the tree near the top Inuyasha close to her "have you ever seen such a beautful night Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him then noticed he had a dayzed look on his face "I know you're thinking about her, I wish you wouldn't see her in me." Kagome climed down the tree and started to make some ramen, once they were finished Kagome put it in a bowel and started to eat.   
  
"Where is mine?" "You had some already I haven't" Inuyasha pouted and folded his arms "why didn't you eat?" Kagome picked up her bowel and began to walk to the stream "I wasn't hungery then and why is it you're bisniuos?" *I hate when I start in the Fudel Era.*  
  
The next morning Shippo amd Inuyasha were already to go but Kagome had felt really bad "come on Kagome stop complaining and get ready to go." "Inuyasha, Kagome needs to rest" "*humpf* Kikyo wouldn't give up." Kagome frowned and tears came down her face "Sit, I'm not Kikyo I'm Ka-go-me and I am going home" Inuyasha was taken aback for a minute but Kagome had already left and was at the well (Inuyasha is spying on her).  
  
"I can't believe I am in love with him, how can a person be so mean? Inuyasha thinks I am Kikyo but I'm not sence he loves her so much I should give her my soul." Inuyasha stuld in shoke at what he just heard "Kagome, I didn't know how much I hurt you when...you love me." Inuyasha jumped in after her and when he reached her time she was sitting in front of the God Tree where they had first meet.  
  
"Kagome" she turned and frowned then looked back at the tree "I'm not going back Inuyasha, not to be treated badly." "I'm sorry, it's just I don't know how to act around you" "before all of this happened I had plains for my life you know get married, have a good education, have a job, and maybe someday have children, but now I don't know."   
  
Inuyasha walked over to her and huged her and she felt his tears falling down onto her back "I just don't want you to leave me, I love you." Kagome was about to hug him back when she heard a shout from behind her "Kagome get away from that freak."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I have more to this chapter but I am in computer class so I can't finish typing but enjoy what is here   
  
Ja ni!! 


	2. Inuyasha New Chapter 2

Chapter 1 1/2  
  
Disclamer in chapter 1   
  
Thanks for reading sorry I had to cut chapter 1 short I ran out of time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time on 'Everythings Going Wrong!' : "I just don't want you to leave me Kagome, I love you." Kagome was about to hug him back when she heard a shout from behind her "Kagome get away from that freak!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hojo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was growling beside him "Hojo go away please I'll see you later at school." Thankfully he left and Kagome with Inuyasha fallowing her walked to her room. "I'm really sleepy..." Kagome layed down but didn't get another word out, she was asleep Inuyasha crowled onto the bed and layed behind her then wraped his arms around her "I'll never let you go again not ever, Kagome I love you." Kagome and Inuyasha woke up to a scream and found Kagome's mother staring at them "get out of her bed this minute!" Inuyasha jumped up and Kagome was trying not to smile "mom it's ok, Inuyasha helped me get home and while I was sleeping I grabedhim clothe's because I was having a nightmare."  
  
Sota came running in and jumped on Inuyasha who was suprised "hey who said you could jump on me kid?" Sota smerked "mom can we keep him?" Everyone laughed but Inuyasha nad everyone left "Inuyasha I have to change could you..." He walked on the balcany but glanced back. While she was changing the boy named Hojo walked up to the house and he jumped down in front of him "leave" Hojo looked around "where did..." Inuyasha growled and he backed away "Kagome!" A bunch of girls came running up the stairs and sarownded Inuyasha the perfume almost over powered his noise "is this the jelious boyfriend Kagome?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Death: You shouldn't stop in the middle of the story!!  
  
Me: Well I am in the middle of a class.   
  
Death: Oh let me guess LA/SS??  
  
Me: Yeah, and were doing a stupid SA so thats why I have to stop.  
  
Ja ni!!! Hope you like it!!! 


End file.
